1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains to a system for measuring vertical impact, or maximum acceleration forces bearing on a person while exercising, and a display monitor that quantifies each such impact.
2. Description of Prior Art
Knowledge of impact forces on the body is very important, especially for a large and growing number of people who need low impact forms of exercise. This number includes many who have suffered trauma to the joints or other tissues, as well as arthritis, osteoporosis, and post surgical patients. Some of these patients cannot even bear the modest stresses of normal walking, yet need some form of aerobic exercise to maintain, or regain cardiovascular health.
Some types of aerobic exercise apparatus address part of the problem in that they provide a low-impact exercise; however, none of them provide the user with a quantification or measurement of how much impact they are subjecting themselves to. The most common of these low-impact devices include the venerable stationary bicycle, various water exercise apparatus, many and varied types of stair-climbers or xe2x80x9csteppersxe2x80x9d, and a small but growing number of devices for plyometrics, or jump- training, which employ repeated bouncing or rebound exercise. [The present invention is to be utilized primarily with the last two types of equipment mentioned (steppers and rebound machines), which produce a weight-bearing type of aerobic exercise.]
In order to obtain accurate exercise impact information, the current standard is to use a device known as a force plate, which is a large and expensive apparatus which costs in the neighborhood of $30,000. Previously, spring-type strain gages were employed for the same purpose, though less exacting and much less convenient to use.
Neither the present inventor, nor any of his sources has heard of an exercise machine that includes any type of impact measuring device and display as an integral part of the unit. These sources include well-known professionals in the fields of sports medicine, physical therapy, and medical rehabilitation. They all agree that this useful innovation will make much needed information affordably available to them for the first time.
A system of monitoring impact stress on a user""s body while exercising on an exercise machine is disclosed. By measuring the downward force exerted on the machine""s supporting surface, the system communicates the recurring impact forces to the user, so that the impacts can be kept within desired limits.
The object of the present invention is to provide a simple, accurate, and inexpensive impact reading system for various types of stand-up exercise apparatus. It enables the user or clinician to easily determine impact forces during the exercise so that the forces may be immediately adjusted and kept within safe boundaries. With this invention, the maximum impact on the feet of the user is quantified and displayed in xe2x80x9creal timexe2x80x9d for each stroke (or step), employing an easily readable format. Besides a visual readout display, various types of alarm mechanisms may be employed to notify a user and/or therapist/trainer when a preset maximum impact is exceeded.